The set up and use of various canvases typically requires the use of an external support or frame, such as an easel, to maintain the canvas in a particular position and location. Since typical canvases cannot support themselves in a preferred position, the presence and use of external supports or frames becomes necessary.
What is desired is a device and method for using a canvas that can provide its own support. Embodiments of the present disclosure provide methods that address the above and other issues.